


Picture Perfect

by beeswaxing



Series: Trophy Wife Drabbles [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing
Summary: A man so comfortable in front of the camera, he has practically lived there since he hit puberty, but once behind the camera, the story changes. Unused to being bad at anything, Changmin is apprehensive about capturing the essence of his family, but as always, Yunho is there to reassure him.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> You should read Work! (Supermodel) first as it immediately precedes this.

 

 

The photo shoot continues on without too much drama. Due to the unfamiliar surroundings, the twins are largely silent, content to watch Changmin work from their vantage point. They are sitting on a thick blanket surrounded by a couple of stuffed toys and some giant Lego blocks, and as long as no one gets too close, they remain happy. A couple of stylist and makeup noonas tried to approach the girls earlier, but a piercing “Mama!” has the noonas scurrying off back to their corner of the room, and Changmin almost laughs. His girls love company about as much as he does, which is to say none at all. They have each other, and that is more than enough for them. Day care is out of the question. Changmin tried to drop them off at the University creche once when Jaejoong was unable to babysit due to, well, having his second son. But after a tantrum that even he has never seen the likes of, missing class was definitely the easier alternative. Who knew eight month old babies could scream that loudly?

He watches them out of the corner of his eye, Yoona sitting and staring at him, with his sunglasses still in her hands, while her twin has a one sided conversation with a Bambi doll. Even as he watches, the older girl finally looks away, babbling along with her twin to the toy which is looking a little worse for wear. They had been given two of them, but for some reason, are more than happy to share the one. They have always been that way actually.

There is a commotion somewhere around the vicinity of the entrance, and a loud “Papa!” from Yoona explains it.

Changmin doesn’t bother turning, huffing in irritation instead as he poses, the camera flashing in his eyes but he doesn’t bat an eyelid. His babies are both now calling to their father, their voices resounding around the now silent room as every eye not on him are on them.

Even the photographer is torn, and Changmin has to hold in his laughter.

The poor woman is staring into her lens, then inadvertently turning every time the twins call out.

“Papa! Papa!”

Their bellows are loud and demanding, and just like the little princesses they are, content to wait for their father to come to them rather than deign to go to him.

A few more clicks.

Changmin’s eyes are starting to feel the strain as he tries his best to stay professional, unlike the rest of the crew who are just about in shambles, all waiting breathlessly for his husband to reach their twins.

More clicks.

He moves with each click, knowing precisely what is needed from him. He can see someone approaching the twins out of the corner of his eye and their excited bellowing grows louder, and he knows he doesn’t have to worry. His twins are very quiet and well behaved at the best of times, but only when they want to be. If they decide they don’t like something, woe to everyone within hearing range. When one starts, the other will follow, whether she knows what the heck is going on or not. Her twin is annoyed about something and therefore she’s annoyed too.

That’s how their world works.

It’s pretty much how Changmin’s world works too.

What did Yunho say all those months ago?

Years even perhaps?

Almost.

_”…if he is upset, then I am upset.”_

A grand gesture on Yunho’s part in the greater scheme of things, but it has held true all this time.

It has even passed on to their daughters.

If Changmin is upset, both the twins get upset, and woe to Yunho if he’s the one who caused the upset in the first place.

A tantrum from Changmin results in both twins staring mournfully at their father, refusing any affectionate gesture from the man. Minah went as far as sticking out her tongue at him and smacking his hand away once, which broke the irate spell instantly as Changmin burst out laughing at the flabbergasted expression on Yunho’s face.

The stunning trophy wife of Jung Yunho is very well protected by his twin toddlers, even from their own father if necessary.

But it also works in the opposite manner.

If Changmin is happy, the twins are giggling little angels that not even bumps to the head or a cut knee can ruin.

Mama is happy, and that is all that matters in their little sheltered world.

He really ought to be more worried about how attached his girls are to him. He takes them everywhere with him when he can, refusing to hire a nanny. Despite this, Changmin rarely takes them to “work” with him, for the set of a photoshoot really isn’t the best place for naughty toddlers. He never ever has to worry though because even on the infrequent occasion that he does, as long as he is within their line of vision, the two girls are happiest with each other rather than exploring the questionable surroundings of the studio.

Any exploring to be had usually occurs at the Park mansion where he chooses to utilize Jaejoong’s nannies when absolutely necessary rather than having a permanent babysitter of his own. Thankfully for him, his best friend is more than happy to have the twins who are currently fighting over the oldest Park boy.

Perhaps fighting isn’t the best word, but both seem to have decided that he’s their living bambi doll and therefore both get to play with him. The poor boy doesn’t have a choice in the matter, being double teamed by very chatty and bossy twin girls who are actually younger than him. His world is full of pretty girls at such a young age, that Jaejoong joked once that he’s going to get a complex about his skills in the lady department.

But really, the son of Micky Park Yoochun and the ullzzang of the freaking century doesn’t have to worry about his looks. The handsome little boy is going to grow up to be heartbreaker and woe unto him if he decides to try and break one of the Jung girls’ hearts.

Best friend or not, he will be gutted.

Changmin sighs.

Minah especially is developing a marked tendre for the boy. Yoona plays with him because her sister plays with him, but Changmin has noticed that Minah actively seeks the boy out when they’re at the Park mansion.

Changmin shakes his head from his meandering thoughts. He’s been prone to them for awhile now and it bugs him how spacey he gets at times, but he’s learned to not sweat the small stuff thanks to Yunho and the twins, and so he lets it slide. He is starting to get suspicious about this, because it reminds him of the “baby brain” syndrome he’d experienced with the twins. He doesn’t feel any different apart from the spaciness though, so perhaps it’s his imagination. God knows he’s not quite prepared for a third (or fourth) child. The twins were a fluke of nature, but really, who can be certain?

“We’re done, Changmin-ssi. You can go and change if you like. We’ll take a break till the fashion house returns with the other outfits. How long can you stay?”

Changmin shrugs, his eyes finally sliding over to his family, and an uncharacteristic smile graces his lips at the sight of his fully suited husband with giggling babies crawling all over him.

“I can stay as long as needed.”

The principal photographer and fashion director smile fondly at the gangly supermodel, who doesn’t notice as he walks off towards his family.

“Mama, milk!”

Changmin rolls his eyes as Minah dangles over her father’s shoulder and waves at him with a toothy grin.

“Milk, Mama! Milk!”

“Indoor voice, Minah.”

“Milk, Mama,” the little girl stage whispers, eyes wide as she makes grabby hands towards the tall young man standing within reach of her, but not quite. Her hilarious drop in volume earns her a sharp bark of laughter from her papa which almost dislodges her from her perch on his shoulder.

“Careful, ahjusshi! You almost dropped her!”

“I had her, brat. Is there somewhere we can go instead of sitting in the middle of this room?”

“Changmin-ssi, your dressing room is available.”

“Of course it is,” Changmin remarks at the unnecessary comment, making the girl who’d said it flush and scurry away.

“Is there a reason why you’re so cranky?” Yunho observes, looking up at the gorgeous man wearing a slight frown. He pulls both clinging twins from his body, settling them on the thick blanket again as he stands to greet his wife.

It is only then that Changmin sees the accessory his husband is carrying.

He dodges the older man’s mouth, Yunho’s lips meeting his ear instead as pulls the strap from his shoulder.

“What’s this?”

“I figured we could snap some shots of the girls since we are in a studio after all.”

“I don’t like posed shots.”

“Which is why I brought my own camera, brat.”

Changmin’s head is bent as he fiddles with the simple looking gadget.

Inside his belly is churning.

He hates cameras.

Actually, he hates gadgets of any type.

They all tend to break when he touches them.

Maybe he’s jinxed. He’ll never know but whenever something used to go wrong in the tiny studio apartment he shared with Jaejoong, it will invariably be linked back to him somehow.

Radio.

Television.

Laptop(s).

Microwave.

Even the damn refrigerator and Jaejoong’s hair straightener slash curler!

Somehow it’s always him.

Cellphones, thankfully, work, but even then he does the bare minimum with them, getting extremely irritated with Jaejoong when the crazy man sends him copious amounts of messages on Kakao or Line instead of simply ringing. It’s come to the point where Changmin flatly refuses to acknowledge anything but a phone call.

He sighs to himself.

There are too many eyes on them and he’s feeling self-conscious, unable to even find the button to turn the device on as he stares at the damn thing.

Only Yunho can see the growing apprehension on Changmin’s face, the supermodel is expressionless to those who don’t know him. Anyone watching may simply think he’s looking at something in the viewfinder.

Yunho takes a step closer, slipping his arm around the taller man, reaching out to turn the camera on.

“Breathe, baby. I don’t know what’s wrong but you need to breathe,” Yunho murmurs under his breath, resting his hand lightly over his wife’s slender hip and squeezing gently.

“Don’t call me, baby.”

Yunho smiles as Changmin lifts the now working camera, trying to find his twins.

The two girls lose interest pretty quickly in their surroundings, babbling to each other in twin speak as they play with their bambi doll. They are both pretty much always with their parents or with their god parents, so they don’t have attachment issues when any of those adults are in sight. Right now, they’re more interested in the bambi doll’s little black nose that’s currently hanging on by a prayer having been pulled and tweaked and chewed on by both to literally within an inch of it’s stuffed life.

Changmin frowns into the camera, as the thing refuses to focus properly.

He fiddles with a few buttons and options on the touch screen, but comes to grief each time.

Yunho once again reaches out, holding his wife’s hand and camera in his larger hand, he uses his thumb to play with the touch screen till he finds the right setting.

The whole time, his fingers caress Changmin’s hand as he does so, trying to soothe his mildly agitated wife. He has no idea why the twenty-one year old is so worked up over what looks like nothing to him, but he knows his wife well enough to know that nothing to him could very well be something to the gorgeous supermodel. Yunho can do nothing but ease his way the best he can till the younger man comes out of his funk and tells him what the matter is. He isn’t worried though, for he trusts Changmin to tell him quickly if the matter is truly important. He has a feeling this is nothing more than the young man’s lack of comfort with electronic devices.

Changmin snaps a photo by accident, the flash causing his girls to turn immediately to their parents, both waving cheekily as they giggle.

A smile breaks across Changmin’s face at the sound, and he relaxes, leaning into Yunho as he lifts the camera higher to try and get an actual shot this time.

The auto-focus is on, but it takes a smidgen too long trying to focus on both twins instead of just one, and Changmin’s hands falter slightly as he starts to lower the camera.

Yunho tugs the younger man closer, tilting his head to look into the viewfinder.

“Keep it up, love. Higher.”

Changmin complies, but his gaze darts back and forth between his daughters and their images on the small screen.

He can’t do them justice.

Nothing can.

Not to his biased eyes anyway.

“See? It’s focused now.”

Changmin’s gaze darts back to the screen, and he sees Yoona sticking her finger up her nose and then wiping her hand on her doll and a smile tugs at his mouth.

“She didn’t get that from me.”

Yunho grins, coaxing Changmin to lift the camera a little more. “I’m happy to take the blame, brat. Now just press that button again and give me something for my office wall.”

“Wall? I can’t take a photo for a wall. I’m not good enough, it won’t be right.”

“You can’t take a bad photo of them, Changdola. You’re their mama so it’s absolutely impossible. Don’t worry about it, love. Just point and snap. They’re beautiful just like you.” Yunho’s voice is low, his words meant only for his wife’s ears as they both look into the viewfinder.

“Shut up, old man.” Changmin mumbles, but the warmth from Yunho’s words is making him feel a lot better. He has a feeling that even if this particular photo comes out blurry as fuck, his husband will still frame it and put it up on the wall and dare anyone to say that it is anything but beautiful.

“I love you, too,” Yunho turns, kissing Changmin’s ear just as the flash goes off and his wife takes the picture.

Changmin leans almost entirely against Yunho as he finds the album button on the camera, holding his breath as he waits for the picture to come out.

It seems to take forever, and he is vaguely aware of Yunho’s hand slipping under his jacket, rubbing circles in his side as the shorter man rests his cheek on his shoulder as they wait. His husband rarely likes to draw attention to their height difference, and especially now when Changmin is at least two inches taller now thanks to his shoes.

He knows why the older man is behaving thus though, and he appreciates it, nuzzling against his husband as the photo finally comes out.

The smiles of both Jung parents is brilliant, and unbeknownst to them, the principal photographer is snapping photo after photo in quick succession. Changmin is not known for his soft side, and she knows a good shot when she sees it. The love is radiating so strongly from the two men that she is sure she can capture it on film.

Two men smiling into a camera in the background with their identical twin baby girls in the foreground with their heads in profile as they play with their bambi doll.

“Picture perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering about the word-count...this is a "Nikki-drabble" lol. Basically what my readers call anything under 3,000 words. I am too wordy...


End file.
